


Christmas Past.

by fairytalehearts



Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 06:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2259390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairytalehearts/pseuds/fairytalehearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You got Eliot a military-grade waterproof watch from Germany and you got Hardison a ten dollar barrel of pretzels?” Nate questioned, confused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Past.

She set her alarm clock for 11:52, ready for Christmas. The last con went so great- save for that really weird thing at the airport where they got kicked out of first class for some VIP. They were stuck in Scotland for the holiday and she was going to make the best of it. Flinging off the comforter, she tiptoed across the hall to Hardison’s room and jumped onto the mattress, “Hardison! It’s Christmas!”

“Maybe in China.” Hardison grumbled, one arm blindly reaching for his clothes. Parker tried to be considerate, or nice or whatever, but it wasn’t working. Yanking his arm out onto the patio she dove for the snow bank, giggling the whole way.

Real, actual, snow was great. But freezing was definitely not as fun if Hardison wasn’t in the snow with her. “What are you doing, get in here!” Parker yelled, turning around to pull him in with her. 

Instead of Hardison there was a motorcycle. A very expensive looking motorcycle.

“Merry Christmas, Mama.”

He planned the whole thing- the job in London, the airport snafu-

“They wouldn’t deliver until they had the cash so I had to liquidate some assets in London and then getting stuck here was the easy part.”

The motorcycle is money green and perfect. Jumping out of the snow, she launched into Hardison so hard she thought the two of them would fall over. “Merry Christmas, Hardison.”

“Let’s go fire this thing up!”

Two hours and a speeding ticket later, she lets Hardison drive, her face pressed against his back, arms around his waist. They ship her baby back to Boston and at the hotel the rest of the group exchanges gifts- she gets cash from the others. She hands out her gifts and when it comes to Hardison she hands him a barrel of pretzels she picked up at Value More.

“You got Eliot a military-grade waterproof watch from Germany and you got Hardison a ten dollar barrel of pretzels?” Nate questioned, confused.

“I bought the pretzels at a store. With my money.” Parker explained, “I stole all your guys’ gifts.”

While Nate gives her a look Sophie just shrugs, the "I'm a thief" implied by her own excited look.

“I want the pretzels, Nate.” Hardison confirmed. “I love pretzels.”


End file.
